


Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)

by paninaro



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Fanvids, Gen, Heists, M/M, POI MV?, Video, kind of, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paninaro/pseuds/paninaro
Summary: "I've got the brains, you've got the looks - let's make lots of money!"This is a video set to music. In this AU Finch and the crew are using their talents for cool heists instead of stopping violent crimes. It's a living!





	Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made almost four years ago, before the series ended. The song is Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money) by the Pet Shop Boys. Most of the footage is from seasons 1-3. Thanks for watching!


End file.
